Pretend it's OK
by 1Dbratmixer12
Summary: Maddie can't live without Nick in her life .Crappy summary no hate plz it's my first storry P.S:I correct the mistakes it had


_What would you do?_

_What would you say?_

_How does it feel_

_Pretend it's Ok_

_She remembers it ,very well .The day he left ,was the day she lost her heart .When she saw him fixing his bike ,she knew something was up .And she didn't want that something to be real._

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**"So…,**_**you're leaving **_**,"she said with a sad face. **

**"Yeah, I'm going to see my adoptive parents. There's a lot to tell them . "He said with a chuckle. **

**"So… ,"she wasn't sure of what to say "You're not coming back. " **

**"I didn't say that ."He said.**

**At this point she was confused. "You're coming back ." **

**"What I'm say is ,that I'd like to come back ,if there were something or someone to come back ."He said trying to make her say her name.**

**"Well there is ;there is Xander ,Vida ,Chip ,Toby ,Phineas ,Leelee… "she started to blush. "And umm…me ." **

**She just wanted to kiss him and tell him her feelings ,but her shyness didn't let her . "I want you to come back for me . "Said a very red Maddie.**

**With that he made only thing he thought would give her hope .**

**"Would you hold on in this?" He said. **

**"Sure "Said her.**

**He smiled to her and with that he left in his bike .She watched him till he was out of sight and then smiled to herself. "He's coming back ."And with that she entered the store.**

_My eyes deceive me_

_But it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

_I remember the day when_

_We were out all night_

_I wish that I can get the day back_

_And tell you it's alright_

_**They were watching the city on his bike ,when suddenly Nick looked at Maddie and asked her:**_

**"Maddie?"He said.**

**"Yes?"she asked.**

**"Have you ever felt alone? "He said unsure if he had made the wrong decision by telling her.**

**Maddie was surprised ,she never thought that Nick Russell ,**_**Bowen ,The Light**_** would ever feel alone .With a comprehensive smile she said:**

**"I know what you feel" She said.**

**"Really?" He was surprised ;he knew Maddie was shy but didn't expect that answer from her.**

**"Yes "she made a pause.** "**You feel like no one understands you ,that all the weight rests on your shoulders. "She took a deep breath and faced Nick "But you have to know that you're not alone Nick. You have two pair of parents that love you, "Nick chuckled hearing this ."And friends that will always be by your side. "**

**Nick smiled at her and said "Thank you " "You're welcome "and with that ,they left.**

_Cause we all do the same thing_

_We just don't realize_

_That we're living on borrowed time_

_What would you do?_

_What would you say?_

_How does it feel _

_Pretend it's OK _

_**Maddie would spend hours in her room crying ,just so when she finished she'll put a happy face on hers and pretend nothing happened. Everyone knew she was in pain ,it had been 3 months since Nick left .They would try to make her talk ,but every time they made that she would always say she was ok and didn't need help ,but deep inside she knew she was not ok.**_

_I see the light that I'm chasing_

_A memory but it's fading_

_When it's gone I'll be waiting_

_Knowing it's too late._

_**It was midnight and Maddie couldn't sleep .She was watching the rain fall and crash with the sidewalk .**__**Why do they do that**__** she thought ,**__**Why do they fall ,just to crash on surface ,isn't it better to keep in the cloud? **__**She thought that the droplets were like her feelings ;she had fallen in love with Nick just so her feelings will and up with the surface like the droplets that fall.**_

_Chose the rode that I'm walking_

_Now this is all that I'm caught in_

_And you're not hearing when I'm calling_

_Calling you're name_

_One breath _

_One step,_

_One life _

_one heart_

_Two words _

_two eyes_

_You begin a new start_

_Without Nick ,Madison was just an empty shell .Like if all her feelings and all she ever made transformed into dust .Her body was just hollow._

_Too deep_

_Too narrow_

_Too short _

_Too wide_

_I'm better with you by my side_

_She needed Nick .She needed him to be with her and never go ,but she knew was not coming back ,not yet._

_Nothing here _

_No one talking,_

_Know when it's too late _

_But sometimes it can get so hard _

_Pretending it's OK_

_No one knew how to help .The only person who could repair the damage on her heart was Nick ,but he won't come back ,not yet._

_What would you do?_

_What would you say?_

_How does it feel_

_Pretend it's Ok_

_My eyes deceive me _

_But it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

_Oh yeah_

_What would you do?_

_What would you say?_

_Pretending it's OK_

_What would you do?_

_What would you say?_

_Present Day:_

_Maddie just had finished her shift ,when in the news the host said:_

"It had occurred a car accident near the music store named 'Rock Porium ' and the victim was a young man named Nick Russell…. "

Maddie couldn't believe it ;it was Nick! She froze ,her brain trying to process what happened .When finally she made the only thing she found logic ,she runned .

She runned to the hospital as fast as she could .She didn't care if security was behind her or if she didn't knew the room ,she just wanted to find Nick ,_her _Nick .And when she open his room door and saw Nick ,she paralyzed .He had different tubes in his body hanging ,there was a machine counting his pulse .He looked pale _He had lost a lot of blood_ Maddie thought .She sat next to him and tried to control her tears.

"Nick ,"she said. "Please wake up Nick ."her voice was broken. "You have to wake up .You don't how much I've been waiting for you "A single tear rolled over her cheek "I need you .I need to see you everyday ,to hear your laugh ,to see your smile .I need you to be with me .The three months you weren't here I didn't know what to do with my life .They always believed that you would not come ,except for me ;I always wanted you to come back for me. "With that she cried ,she let all her emotions go with her tears .But what she didn't know was that Nick had started waking up when she started talking .He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her . "Maddie? "She heard him and turned her face "Nick! "She hugged him with all the happiness she never had .

"I'm sorry Maddie I never knew ,"he said. He took her face in his hands and said "But I promise you that won't leave now. "And with that they kissed .It a was soft yet passionate kiss ,it was all they never said to each other face to face "I love you "she said . "I love you too " And they kissed again ,and till that moment they always were for each other ._**Forever and Always**_

THE END


End file.
